This new Asiatic lily variety originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing at Sandy, Oreg., the clonal cultivar `Connecticut Queen` (unpatented) as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Sunrise` (unpatented) as the pollen parent. This particular seedling was selected by me because of its very unusual flower coloration of pale yellow and soft pink with a complete lack of any spotting. Asexual propagation of this selected seedling was done by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation, with such excellent results that further propagation was carried on under my direction through several successive generations both by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation under asexual propagation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This extended propagation of this new variety shows that it possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of flower form, color and habit with flowers of medium size produced profusely in raceme arrangement on a single stem, the clone being a vigorous and good grower and propagator and well suited to forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures in an average of 75 to 80 days, as observed at Sandy, Oreg.